Casting compounds based on a resin which cures by a chemical reaction play a major role in the production of industrial parts and components. They are used, among other things, for insulation purposes in electric and electronic components. Such casting compounds may be in the form of two-component systems, where one component is a hardener, which is mixed with the other component containing reactive resins, fillers, etc. and then is processed immediately. Preparation of the casting compound is integrated into the processing operation and these compositions may not be stored in a ready-to-use state at room temperature for three to twelve months, for example. That occupational safety in handling the curing components may be ensured only at great technical complexity because the compounds used as the hardener are often hazardous to health or irritants, e.g., carboxylic anhydrides or amines. Single-component systems have been developed for this reason.
German Published Patent Application No. 196 38 630 discusses such casting materials for underfilling electric and electronic components which are used to protect against environmental influences and to stabilize solder connections on the components. Curing of the single-component systems discussed there is performed thermally and/or by exposure to UV radiation.